Sex on the Beach
by ilovetvalot
Summary: When Penelope Garcia decides to depart on an unexpected, unscheduled vacation without telling her best friend, Derek Morgan tracks her to the Islands. When he arrives, sparks fly. Join the fun. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Sex on the Beach**

**Chapter One**

Watching as her electric blue painted toenails disappeared in the white sand, Penelope Garcia sighed. Gazing at the bluish-green water lapping against the shore, she felt her shoulders slowly relaxing, the tension ebbing slowly from her body.

David Rossi had seriously downplayed the restorative powers that his little beachfront property possessed. This place was probably as close to Paradise as she'd ever been.

When he'd offered her this little vacation a week ago, she'd almost said no. But after learning from JJ that he'd unceremoniously evicted the Senator staying here, she'd felt obligated to accept his invitation. They'd both insisted that she'd needed the break, her usual peppy enthusiasm having faltered dramatically in the last month.

One by one, she'd stood on the sidelines and watched as her fellow colleagues and friends had succumbed to that crazy little thing called love. A sweet tempered woman by nature, she'd never begrudge any one of them that fulfilling happiness, and green had never been a good color on her anyway. They'd each certainly been through their fair shares of trials and tribulations, after all. However, being the last man – or _wo_man standing- had offered her more than a single dose of painful loneliness.

Drawing a heart in the sand with her big toe, she shook her head. For the love of Bill Gates….even Reid had managed to grasp that elusive sense of belonging with the new intern down in Cybercrime. If the social oddball could achieve a working, functional relationship, why couldn't she?

Turning, Penelope began to trudge up the shoreline toward the rambling house built atop the bluff as the answer to her question silently needled her psyche. She was loathe to admit it, even to herself. Saying it aloud was an impossibility.

The truth, though, it taunted her.

Finally reaching the wooden steps leading up to the wide deck of the house, she paused and took a deep breath.

She was here to relax, dang it. To put her troubles behind her for a little while and concentrate on the magical powers that the white sandy beaches contained. She certainly wasn't here to wallow in self pity and doubt.

She was _going_ to have a good time if it killed her.

And it just might.

And with that thought she climbed the wide steps lightly, draping her towel over one of the wood deck chairs before letting herself back into the beachside chalet.

She shivered as she slid the glass door closed behind her and reminded herself to turn up the air the next time she left the cottage. Pulling her wrap closer to her as she walked through the spacious living room toward the master bedroom, she consciously decided to push all her worries to the back of her mind and focus her energy on enjoying the next three days here in Shang-ri-la.

That started with a nice long shower…or maybe a soak in the deep Jacuzzi. This house had come equipped with every amenity. She might as well take advantage of them all.

And after a few seconds review of her options, she realized that it was definitely the tub that was calling her name. While she had the entire Pacific Ocean at her beck and call just outside the glass doors, she couldn't deny the appeal of the gorgeous waves of water that could only be found inside the Jacuzzi. If the beach was heaven, then the tub was definitely Nirvana. Monopolizing one entire corner of the larger than average bathroom, it virtually screamed her name,

Humming to herself as she easily tapped at the computer controls that would deliver the warm water at just the perfect temperature, Penelope then shed her wrap and shimmied out of her purple and pink bikini. The wall of mirrors behind her provided a perfect view of her quickly tanning body, and she thought to herself that at least she could take home one great souvenir. DC wasn't exactly known for giving anyone time to get a killer tan, but the Hawaiian Islands were providing that to her in spades.

She slipped into the rapidly filling tub and let out a sigh of happiness as the water lapped against her submerged skin, the heat surrounding her tired muscles. Leaning back, she smiled to herself as she felt the softened walls of the Jacuzzi mold to her body. Trust David Rossi to have upgraded all of the creature comforts to a level that would have made even the most decadent hedonist proud.

With a flick of her wrist, she set the Jacuzzi blowers in place, and practically hummed as the water swirled. Her earlier thoughts of how happiness and love eluded her seemed to fade for those few moments, and she found herself sliding into her favorite daydream. The bright white rays of the afternoon sun flicked through the high windows, bouncing off the glistening tiles of the bath as she sank deeper into the delicious water…and the equally delicious dream.

It was indeed her favorite, but one she rarely allowed herself to indulge in….especially now, since the object of her fantasy was off the availability market. Shaking her head as she attempted to ignore that very thought, she forced herself to enjoy the moment…to live in her mind….to take advantage of this time to think about what could have been….

She could imagine him slipping into the tub with her, the water splashing as his hands skimmed against her dewy body, travelling pathways that would take them both on an unforgettable trip to the highest peaks of heaven. She was certain that she could hear his whisper in her ear, his tone heavy with desire as he slid against her, the oversized tub providing the most perfect playground for their afternoon delight.

Except, all of a sudden, she realized that it wasn't a whisper she was hearing any more. Even with the dim roar of the Jacuzzi motor, she was almost certain that she was hearing his voice….in person…in the same room with her.

And when she snapped open her eyes, she couldn't help the screech that escaped as she stared up into Derek Morgan's grinning face.

* * *

_**Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum news: I'll try to keep it brief.**_

_August signups are open through July 31, 2012 for the "It's a Heat Wave Challenge!" Details can be found at the forum._

_There is a new discussion thread available called, "_**WHY ARE OUR READERS NOT REVIEWING? We asked, and our readers answered!**" _Please check it out and leave a comment._

_We also have another discussion thread entitled __**"**_**The Ups and Downs of Writing an Uncommon Pairing**_**"**__. Please let us know what you think! _

_A continued thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read, review, favorite and alert our stories here on this site. We truly enjoy hearing from each one of you. Also, please check out our "M" stories at __**The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS)**__ and a Brand New site run by fellow CM authors, Kavi Leighanna, Sienna27 and The Truth Between called __**Fractured-reality. Com**__. If anyone needs a link or direction to the new site, please feel free to contact us through either a private message or while leaving a review and we'll make sure to get back to you. Each former "M" story is getting an overhaul as we publish it AND there are new stories being added all the time there as well_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sex on the Beach**

**Chapter Two**

Fumbling for the heavy towel on the shallow shelf beside the tub, Penelope Garcia shrieked as she watched Derek Morgan lean against the double vanity ahead of her. He crossed his arms over his bare chest as the denim shorts he wore rode low on his lean hips.

Oh sweet motherboard of Microsoft….surely she was dreaming.

But as soon as he opened his mouth again, she knew that was indeed her new reality.

"Surprise, Baby Girl," he said with a widening grin, amused as he watched her splash to her feet and turn to wrap a turquoise towel around her nude body. For a split second, he was provided an amazing view of the curve of her backside as she bent to grab another fluffy towel from the warmer. "Don't get out on my account. I was kinda enjoying the show," he teased as she climbed out of the tub, clearly flustered.

Blowing a wet strand of hair from her face, Penelope looked with startled eyes at the man in front of her as she hastily attempted to wrap her soaking hair in a turban. "What in the sacred name of Bill Gates are you doing here?" she yelped.

"Funny you should ask," Morgan drawled, slowly uncrossing his legs and straightening to his full 6'2" height before taking a purposeful step toward her. "I was gonna ask you the very same thing, Princess. Running off in the dead of night? No call? No message? It makes a guy wonder if he's your best friend after all?" he said, slightly accusing as he loomed over her.

He might think his height put her at a disadvantage, but she knew him too well to be intimidated. Derek Morgan would never hurt her…at least not intentionally. Oh, he'd caused her plenty of heartache, but that had been her own doing, not his. Jabbing a nail into his muscular chest, Penelope shook her head quickly. "Don't pull that loom and doom act with me, Mister. You scared the crap out of me! How dare you waltz in here without so much as a knock on the door!"

"I did knock," Morgan replied patiently, arching one dark brow as he watched her struggle with the sliding towel. "I waited a full five minutes and when you didn't answer, I used this," he explained, waving a silver key under her upturned nose. "So technically, I _was_ invited. By the owner of his little beachside hideaway. Rossi gave me the key himself…after I offered _him_ a few bruises. He was under the misguided assumption that you were hiding from _me_ out here and I know _that _can't be right, can it, Sweetness?"

"I…I mean, you…." Penelope faltered after she was able to form words again. Stomping her bare foot against the tiled floor, she frowned furiously. "Don't change the subject, Derek. What are you _doing _here?" she growled while her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. Exactly how much information had that Chatty Italian revealed to the sculpted god in front of her? If that insufferable man had confided her deepest, darkest secret to her chocolate Adonis , she'd wreak so much havoc on his credit score that he'd _wish_ he was still married to that plastic Barbie wannabe that had stolen him blind…she'd publish those incriminating pictures of him and his newest lady love, the Dragonlady, on every public social site she could find…she'd out him and Erin Strauss to the Bureau and the world at large with such ferocity that would make a pack of rabid hyenas proud…she'd…

"Penelope!" Morgan called, waving a hand in front of her face. "Earth to my Baby Girl!"

Batting his hand away from her face, Penelope rolled her eyes. "I couldn't get lucky enough for the Martians to arrive and carry me to a galaxy far, far away," she grumbled under her breath as she brushed past him. Holding her damp towel pressed to her breasts, she gestured at the doorway. "Out, Hot Stuff! We'll talk once I'm decent."

"Oh, from what I saw, you looked plenty decent sans clothing," Morgan flirted, eyeing her exposed shoulders and shapely legs. "I wouldn't mind losing my shorts and holding this discussion au natural," he informed her, wriggling his brows for emphasis.

Taking a step forward, she shoved him lightly toward the door. "I think your latest Hershey's kiss might have something to say about that," Penelope declared as she sniffed. "What was her name? Karen? Kathleen?"

"Karina, and she was not my Hershey's kiss. She wasn't my flavor of candy _at all_," Morgan insisted, walking backward as Penelope pushed at him. "I _tried_ to tell you that last week."

Shaking her head as she tried to clear her obviously confused thoughts, Penelope wrinkled her nose. Was he purposefully trying to drive her into that comfy bed reserved for her at the booby hatch? Been there, heard that before! And she wasn't anxious to repeat the experience. Feeling her towel start to slip against her water-softened skin, she successfully pushed him out of the wide doorway and into the hallway. "Wait here!" she demanded before slamming the door in his handsome face.

And one second later, Derek Morgan found himself unceremoniously deposited on the wrong side of a suddenly closed door.

Now this was not the Hawaiian greeting he had been expecting. Not. At. All.

Taking a deep breath as she leaned against the door she had managed to successfully place between her and the Hot Fudgy Chocolate God that had been the object of her very X-rated fantasies a mere five minutes earlier, Penelope felt her heart stutter in her chest.

He was here. In the very delicious flesh. The man that she had been sure had left her blowing in the wind had flown thousands of miles to track her down. The man that had broken her heart without even knowing he was capable of such a feat had appeared as if from thin air. Houdini would have been impressed by his skills.

And she was suddenly scared to death of what the next step was going to be.

* * *

_**Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum news: I'll try to keep it brief.**_

_August signups are open through July 31, 2012 for the "It's a Heat Wave Challenge!" Details can be found at the forum._

_There is a new discussion thread available called, "_WHY ARE OUR READERS NOT REVIEWING? We asked, and our readers answered!" _Please check it out and leave a comment._

_We also have another discussion thread entitled __**"**_**The Ups and Downs of Writing an Uncommon Pairing**_**"**__. Please let us know what you think! _

_A continued thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read, review, favorite and alert our stories here on this site. We truly enjoy hearing from each one of you. Also, please check out our "M" stories at __**The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS)**__ and a Brand New site run by fellow CM authors, Kavi Leighanna, Sienna27 and The Truth Between called __**Fractured-reality. Com**__. If anyone needs a link or direction to the new site, please feel free to contact us through either a private message or while leaving a review and we'll make sure to get back to you. Each former "M" story is getting an overhaul as we publish it AND there are new stories being added all the time there as well._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sex on the Beach**

**Chapter Three**

A loud knock on the door behind her back jarred Penelope back into reality. "Baby Girl, I know it doesn't take this long to slip on something slinky! Quit stalling and get your beautiful body out here! You and I have things to talk about, woman, and I refuse to do it through a six inch door!" Derek Morgan yelled irritably.

"Don't blame me," Penelope shouted back, wrinkling her nose as she stared at the closed door. "I didn't invite you to harpoon my holiday. You can just wait until I'm ready to come out. Go have a drink or something. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"You've got fifteen minutes, Mama. Then, door or no door, you and I are gonna have a long overdue discussion about where our priorities lie. No holds barred, Sweetness," he warned one final time before taking a step backward.

Waiting until she heard his heavy footsteps fading down the hallway, Penelope sagged against the bed, flopping backward until her shoulders hit the mound of down filled pillows. Pressing the heel of her hand to her suddenly throbbing head, she groaned. She wasn't prepared for this. No one could be prepared for this. Ever.

Rolling on her side, she reached for her trusty cell phone on the nightstand and dialed the only other person on the planet that might have an inkling of how she felt right now. Waiting impatiently for her best friend to answer the phone, she drummed her fingers against the mattress as valuable seconds ticked by.

"Hello," the familiar voice of her best gal pal on the planet greeted her. "How's the vacation going?" Jennifer Jareau asked brightly, her voice as clear as if she was in the same room.

"Funny you should ask," Penelope hissed, darting a nervous look at the closed door once again. "I've been invaded, Jareau! That's how it's going! I need an extraction! Now!" she added vehemently. "Call in whatever favors you must in order to get me OUT of here in the next quarter of an hour!"

"Huh?" JJ grunted, flipping the phone to her other ear as she shifted Henry in her lap.

"Delta Force…Navy Seals….get the freaking National Guard, Peaches! Do whatever it takes," Garcia growled, her fingers tightening around the small phone. "Just do it in the next fifteen minutes."

"Garcia, honey, you're going to have to take a breath in between words if I'm going to understand you," JJ said calmly, using the same tone she had honed with reporters and her toddler alike. "What is going on in the land of sunshine that has you all upset?"

"It's not what, it's WHO!" Garcia yelped, banging her head against the mattress as she gripped her cell phone in a grip that threatened to crack the window.

Pulling her phone away from her ear to stare at it for a moment, JJ wondered if it was possible that the woman on the other side of the conversation had finally gone round the proverbial bend. They'd all been worried about Penelope for the last month, and maybe she'd missed some vital psychological sign. The screech coming from the phone grabbed her focus again, and JJ quickly moved it back to her ear. "Garcia, honey, use your inside voice and tell me what's going on, okay? Slowly!" she emphasized.

"Would someone just please listen to me? If no one will rescue me, then get someone to evict my guest!" Garcia demanded, staring up at the ceiling as she imagined the roof fading and a helicopter magically appearing to rescue her. "I need help. Preferably in the form of military intervention!" Suddenly, she bolted up on the bed and snapped her fingers. "Hey! The President's from Hawaii! Call the Secret Service and get them to send out an advance party who will remove his ass pronto!"

"Whose ass are we talking about, Pen?" JJ asked patiently, well accustomed to the various whims and whimseys of her best friend.

Pressing her free hand to her forehead, Garcia glared at the closed door for a moment before she moaned, "It's Derek freaking Morgan! He found me!"

"So, he got there in one piece, did he?" JJ chuckled, relieved to know her profiler colleague had arrived unimpeded.

"You _knew_?" Penelope shrieked, the two words bouncing wildly against the walls. "How could you? Since when do you channel your inner Judas?" she continued, gaining steam with each harried thought. "You, above all others, know why I needed to get away, Jayje."

"Which is exactly why I didn't protest when Dave gave Morgan the address. You guys _need_ to clear the air, Pen. It's affecting your ability to work together effectively. It's time for you to face what's between you, sweetie. For better or worse, it's time, hon."

"You need a new watch," Garcia snapped obstinately. "You do realize that a best friend is supposed to _keep _secrets, right, you traitor?"

"I do," JJ agreed. "And when Morgan came to me sniffing around for answers about your quasi-relationship, I told him to man up and go to the source. However, the source, I mean, ahem…._you_ weren't here. That nearly sent him into a seizure. Then, when Dave told him that maybe he should use this time to reflect on his mistakes while you were away, he rallied enough to give our favorite Italian a split lip _and_ a black eye. It took me _and_ Hotch to break them up. Of course, Spence wasn't a lot of help, considering he was paralyzed before the first punch was thrown."

"My chocolate bunny _hit_ Agent Amazing?" Penelope gasped.

"Uhmm, _yeah_," JJ said with another roll of her eyes. "In case you missed it, Morgan doesn't respond well to _any_body that gets between you and him. Case in point, a little guy called Kevin Lynch. You remember how well he took that relationship, don't you?" JJ asked, obliquely referring to Garcia's failed relationship with a certain technical analyst. Morgan had done his best to accept it, but in the end, he'd danced a merry jig when they'd broken things off. And he'd given Lynch quite a hard road to travel by making it clear that he would _never_ give up his relationship with everybody's favorite goddess.

"I remember," Penelope mumbled.

"Good, then you understand why Dave thought it was in the best interest of you and his dental crown to tell Morgan where you'd gone. Believe me, I was there. Derek Morgan wasn't leaving Dave's office until either he was the last man standing or Dave gave up your super-secret location."

Glancing at the door where she had just unceremoniously evicted the man that had been more than willing to resort to violence to find her location, Penelope gulped loudly. "Peaches, what does all of this mean?"

Grinning as she shifted a sleeping Henry to her shoulder, JJ did her best to keep the laughter out of her voice as she said, "Honey, if I have to tell you that, then you're not the smart woman that I always thought you to be. Honestly, I gave you more credit than this." Hearing a snort from the other end of the connection, JJ chuckled. "Go do what you know how to do, Garcia. Work that man over! Take advantage of this opportunity that has been literally dropped in your lap to find out if those fantasies I know you have can actually come true."

* * *

_**Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum news: I'll try to keep it brief.**_

_August signups are open through July 31, 2012 for the "It's a Heat Wave Challenge!" Details can be found at the forum._

_There is a new discussion thread available called, "_WHY ARE OUR READERS NOT REVIEWING? We asked, and our readers answered!" _Please check it out and leave a comment._

_We also have another discussion thread entitled __**"**_**The Ups and Downs of Writing an Uncommon Pairing**_**"**__. Please let us know what you think! _

_A continued thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read, review, favorite and alert our stories here on this site. We truly enjoy hearing from each one of you. Also, please check out our "M" stories at __**The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS)**__ and a Brand New site run by fellow CM authors, Kavi Leighanna, Sienna27 and The Truth Between called __**Fractured-reality. Com**__. If anyone needs a link or direction to the new site, please feel free to contact us through either a private message or while leaving a review and we'll make sure to get back to you. Each former "M" story is getting an overhaul as we publish it AND there are new stories being added all the time there as well._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sex on the Beach**

**Chapter Four**

Sputtering as she shimmied against the coverlet, Garcia blew out a loud raspberry. "You're not helping me, friend of mine! And don't think that there won't be swift retribution for this betrayal! A teeny tiny heads up that a hormonal hurricane was headed in my directions wouldn't have been amiss, you know?" she added testily, twirling one of her curls around her finger nervously.

"If you'd stop to think for just a moment, I think you'll find that this is for the best. Neither one of you was ever gonna come clean with the other around here," JJ assured her friend, not doubting her part in the entire situation for a single moment. "Now get off the phone, go drag that man out onto what must be a gorgeous beach, and find out if he's willing to put his money where his mouth is."

And without another word, Jennifer Jareau LaMontagne clicked her phone off.

Staring in shock at her now silent phone, Penelope Garcia jabbed an angry finger at the screen, immediately reconnecting the call. But when she heard the professional, dulcet tones of voice mail, she knew she'd been left completely and utterly on her own.

Her best friend had abandoned her in her time of need.

There wasn't going to be a rescue. There wasn't even going to be hope of any sort of intervention. She was alone on an isolated region of the nation's fiftieth state with the only man that could manage to tweak every nerve she had.

As if she needed a reminder to the problem waiting just a room away, Morgan's determined baritone interrupted her visions of the torture she planned to exact on Jennifer Jareau.

"I'm still waiting, Sweetness! You're down to nine minutes before I take that door off its hinges," his voice warned her seriously.

Growling low in her throat, Garcia threw the towel off her body and bounced off the bed. She knew every tone and nuance of Derek Morgan's voice, and that one heralded the end of Rossi's very nice door if she didn't put her tush in gear. Rifling through her suitcase, she grabbed a deep purple nightgown and pulled it over her head . Reaching for her silky floral robe next, she wrapped it around her body quickly, knowing without words she needed to add an extra layer of protection.

Turning to look in the mirror, she grabbed her hairbrush next and ran it through her still damp hair. A matching purple and white headband completed the ensemble, and a second later she gave her reflection a stiff nod. Dabbing on a splash of the feminine perfume Derek had given her for her last birthday, she told herself that it wasn't for him, but rather for her. She needed every ounce of confidence she could gather to face him, and the scent he'd given her was empowering without sacrificing any femininity.

Plus, he loves it, her psyche chided dryly.

Man, if she ever came face to face with that inner voice of hers, they were gonna rumble, she thought grimly, tightening the sash of her robe as she stomped toward the door.

Jerking it open, her eyes scanned the hallway and found no irritated man to greet her. Moving down the corridor on bare feet, her jaw dropped as she found him lounging on the wicker sofa, his bare feet propped on the coffee table and his well shaped legs now bare.

And was he wearing a speedo?

A _hot pink_ speedo, no less?

"I made myself comfortable." He grinned unrepentantly at her as she froze in the doorway. "When in Rome, right?" he remarked, his powerful shoulders lifting in a shrug. "I thought we could go for a walk on the beach and talk."

"In _that_?" she squeaked, gesturing helplessly at the swimwear that left not a _thing_ to her imagination.

"Well, Rossi _did_ mention it was a _private_ beach," he replied as he smiled again, his white teeth gleaming against his dark face. "If you ask me, you're the one that's overdressed, Baby Girl."

"Feet on the floor, Hot Stuff," Penelope ordered sternly, throwing her shoulders back as she leveled a glare in his direction. "I know for a fact that your mother did not raise you in anything resembling a barn," she said over her shoulder as she breezed across the room, plucking a towel from the stand by the door and tossing it across the room to him. "Think fast!" she called, before tossing the ball of terrycloth toward him.

Catching it mid-air as he came to his feet, he frowned. "What's this for?"

"Cover up," she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest as she faced him. "You're offending my delicate sensibilities," she replied with a smile. _Or send those sensibilities right out the front door,_ she thought a bit desperately as he narrowed his eyes and draped the towel around his lean hips.

"Better?" he teased, watching her carefully.

"Much," Penelope replied tartly, keeping her eyes steadfastly focused on his face rather than the sculpted piece of art that defined his chest. She had to ignore that growing smirk…that predatory smile that widened as the seconds ticked by and she tried to figure out her next move. On his worst day, Derek Morgan was a charming specimen of masculinity, but when he chose to put his mind to it, he could be mistaken for the devil himself. If a girl wasn't on her game, he could level her before she ever realized the bus was headed in her direction.

"Baby Girl, since when do you not have something to say?" Derek asked, taking a step toward her.

"Oh, I have a _lot _to say," Penelope declared with an emphatic nod. "Let's start with why you decided that it was within the purview of your "friendly" rights to cannonball yourself into my vacation. What are you doing here, Hot Stuff?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for his explanation.

"Since when do you like to fly solo, Sweetness?" Morgan asked with a frown.

_Since I realized that my favorite Dark God was NEVER going to feel about me the way I feel about him, her mind screamed. _Instead, she said, "It was a spur of the moment decision, my delicious dreamboat. Carpe diem and all that jazz."

"Yeah," Derek snorted, narrowing his gaze as he watched her shift from foot to foot. "You're more than welcome to seize the day anytime you want, Mama. _After_ you tell me where the hell you're going! I went nuts when I couldn't find you. The last time _that _happened, you got _shot_."

* * *

_**Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum news: I'll try to keep it brief.**_

_August signups are open through July 31, 2012 for the "It's a Heat Wave Challenge!" Details can be found at the forum._

_There is a new discussion thread available called, "_WHY ARE OUR READERS NOT REVIEWING? We asked, and our readers answered!" _Please check it out and leave a comment._

_We also have another discussion thread entitled __**"**_**The Ups and Downs of Writing an Uncommon Pairing**_**"**__. Please let us know what you think! _

_A continued thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read, review, favorite and alert our stories here on this site. We truly enjoy hearing from each one of you. Also, please check out our "M" stories at __**The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS)**__ and a Brand New site run by fellow CM authors, Kavi Leighanna, Sienna27 and The Truth Between called __**Fractured-reality. Com**__. If anyone needs a link or direction to the new site, please feel free to contact us through either a private message or while leaving a review and we'll make sure to get back to you. Each former "M" story is getting an overhaul as we publish it AND there are new stories being added all the time there as well._


	5. Chapter 5

**Sex on the Beach**

**Chapter Five**

Freezing as memories of one of the most horrible memories of her life flashed through her mind, Penelope shook her head. "Low blow, Derek. Not every guy I date wants to put a bullet in me. As far as I know, Battle is the only genuine psycho that I've dated," she threw back defensively. Remembering that time of her life was hard for a myriad of reasons, but above the obvious ones, _that_ was the first time this man had truly gotten her hopes up when he'd told her he loved her. She'd been confused ever since that night regarding their relationship, and the complexity that was Derek Morgan was going to slowly kill her.

"That isn't what I meant and you know it," Derek returned with a reproving glare. "You disappeared, Baby Girl," he scolded, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "Without telling me."

"Rossi and JJ knew where I was, and Hotch knew I was taking some vacation time," she replied, blushing slightly with embarrassment. Maybe a teeny weenie part of her _had_ purposefully left him in the dark to wonder. She wasn't exactly proud of it.

But she also wasn't above repeating it if it got her what she wanted. And needed.

"So, you told just about everybody _but_ me," he returned, going rigid as she disclosed that information. "What the hell, Penelope?" Even Hotch had known? What the hell had his woman been thinking?

"I just needed some time away, Derek!" she spat, matching his posture by crossing her arms over her ample bosom. "Why can't you accept that? These last couple of months haven't exactly been a cake walk for me, okay?"

"You think I don't get that?" he asked her softly, his eyes narrowing. "I know that your breakup with Limpy Lynch was hard, although I think you're better off without the insecure prick, and I can even understand wanting to blow town for awhile. But, it seems like it wasn't the town you were running from, Baby Girl. It seemed an awful lot like you were running from _me_," he growled, thumping his solid chest like a caveman. "And that is _not_ okay. You're my _best_ friend, woman!"

_Ugh! There was that word again!_ _Friend, her mind sneered. She didn't wanna be his friend! She wanted to rip that towel off his lean hips, tear off that oh, so tight pink speedo and climb aboard the love train for the ride of her life!_

"I just needed some time, D," Penelope finally responded after a fraught minute of silence. "I had to get away before I imploded. When Rossi offered me this place," she continued, lifting her hands to gesture helplessly, "I jumped at the chance."

"And told him not to tell me where you went?" Derek questioned, hurt.

"I needed to be alone."

Shaking his head, Derek's eyes bored into Penelope's. "That doesn't track, Sweetness. You _hate_ being alone. There's something else goin' on here and I'm gonna get it out of you," he said softly, taking a step toward her. "By _any_ means necessary," he promised darkly as his eyes traveled up and down her body, his eyes caressing every hill and valley of her luscious body.

_Was that a threat or a promise, her subconscious squealed. And had the temperature inside the house just skyrocketed? _

Penelope knew better than her inner goddess, however. The lurching temps had nothing to do with the sandy sun and fun outside. Nuh uh. This heat wave was being generated by the buff bossy buddy in front of her and her own amped hormones.

_Jump him, her mind screamed. Jump and hump those gorgeous bones!_

"Are you threatening _me_, Derek Morgan?" Penelope questioned breathlessly as he advanced across the room. It seemed like he was moving in slow motion, and the air around them crackled with tension as she watched his sexy mouth slowly twist into that gleaming smile she'd seen so many times before. Of course, it was usually focused on whatever sexy piece of eye candy he had in his path…but, never on her. Until now.

"What do you think, Baby Girl?" he asked silkily when he finally stood directly in front of her, his broad shoulders squared with hands resting on feet braced firmly apart.

He was close enough to feel the surprised gasp that escaped her lips, his lips hovered just a breath from hers. Pressing her lips together as she felt his large hands move and settle over her hips, Penelope swallowed. Hard. "I think that you need to turn your toned tush around and head back to DC," she managed to say, all while her inner psyche was objecting strenuously to that very thought, valiantly posing arguments that advocated pushing him down on the nearest surface and straddling the work of art that comprised his body.

"I don't think so," Derek said softly as he shook his head. "_I_ think that we need to discuss what suddenly has you fleeing to the Hawaiian Islands under cover of darkness for solitude. Hell, it's like some kind of covert mission. And sweetheart, you aren't exactly known for trying to fly under the radar. You're the biggest people person I know. Something is up, and I think it has to do with us."

His perceptive powers were gonna kill her.

"You know," Derek murmured while he sidled closer, dipping his head to nuzzle her ear, "I have methods of persuasion you've never seen, Pretty Girl."

Sinking her teeth into her lower lip, Penelope bit her lip as his mouth touched that spot just below her ear. Oh, God, what in the name of Dell was happening here? Derek Morgan…her best friend and hottest man on the planet…was _actually_ nipping her earlobe now? Planting both her hands against his muscular chest, she barely hid her moan when those taut muscles jumped under her light touch. "Step back, Stud," she choked, finally finding the strength to push him away. "I'm not sure what your game is here, but I'm fairly certain that I don't have the chips in reserve to ante up, if you understand what I'm sayin'," she warned with an anxious smile.

"No game here, Sweetness," Derek denied, holding his hands up as he stood before her, his towel still draped over his lean hips.

"So, what?" Penelope snapped. "You think you'll just seduce the truth out of me? I'm not your average Derek Morgan groupie," she said with a shake of her head.

_Too true, her conscience laughed. You were the ORIGINAL Derek Morgan groupie!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sex on the Beach**

**Chapter Six**

"I don't think you're my _groupie_ at all," Derek replied quickly, shaking his head even as he kept his eyes glued to hers. "You're the woman that has all the answers all the time." He smiled, touching a finger to her upturned nose. "It seems like you've gone mute on me all of sudden, however, and I wanna know why, Princess. You and I don't have secrets. Not from each other. Why do you think we're the healthiest relationship I've got?" he asked, brushing a chaste kiss against her dry lips.

_That's what you think, Derek. I've been keeping a pretty big secret since I stumbled into you nine years ago, she thought wearily._

"We're fine, my love," Penelope forced herself to chatter cheerfully, patting his firm chest. "No worries here. As you can see, I'm my healthy, whole, voluptuous self, here to enjoy surf, sand and sun. You can go home." Skirting around him, she grabbed his discarded shorts and dangled them between two fingers at him. "I'll get you a return flight home in two shakes, Handsome," she offered, bravely trying to be breezy.

"Not so fast, Mama." Derek wagged a finger before taking the shorts from her hand and tossing them back on the sofa. Watching carefully as she stepped quickly toward the table in the middle of the room, he added, "You haven't answered one of my questions straight. You do realize that I profile people for a living. Some say I'm pretty good at it and all my instincts are screaming that you're holding something back from me."

Nervously twisting her hair around her finger, Penelope huffed out an irritated breath as she looked up from the laptop on the polished dining room table. "You aren't supposed to use your superpowers for evil, Captain Delicious. Only for good!"

"I pull whatever weapon I need to get the job done. My charm, my looks…my Glock," he stated with a shrug, "They're all tools of the trade, Baby Girl. Now, take those cute little fingers off the keyboard and look at me," he demanded gently when she turned her eyes toward the floor. She was trying to hide from him, and he didn't like it one damn bit.

_Where ya gonna run now, Little Miss Runaway?_

Penelope inwardly told her snotty psyche to shut her pie hole as she shifted her gaze back to the supreme specimen of raw persuasive power in front of her. "Derek, don't do this," she whispered, the words coming in a quick breath as she tried to hold on to her last shred of emotion. "Don't push me for answers I'm not willing to give you. One of the major reasons that you and I _are_ such wonderful friends is that we know when to step back and let the other breathe."

"Normally, I'd agree." Derek nodded indulgently. "But, then, I'm not normally the source of the problem, am I?"

_Only always, her psyche retorted tartly._ Blinking, Penelope merely stared at him a second before murmuring, "I don't know what you're talking about, you silly goose. I was overworked, underpaid and in need of some serious sun. That's all."

"I talked to Rossi, Sweetness. I _know_."

"Well, I bet that was an enlightening conversation since _I_ didn't talk to Agent Buttinsky," Penelope scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest again.

"Have I pointed out that you work with more than _one_ star profiler?" Derek teased, his eyes twinkling as he looked around the room and spotted a stack of freshly laundered towels in a basket in the corner.

Barely able to resist shrieking at the top of her lungs, Penelope's cheeks flooded with blood. Did anybody else that wasn't a profiler feel like they abused their skills? Honestly, it was an intrusive abuse of power and there had to be a law against it somewhere! And as soon as she found David Rossi and ruined his life, that would be the next goal on her 'to do' list. "I'm not sure what Agent Rossi_ thinks_ he knows, but I can personally assure you that he isn't privy to my wonderfully lively thought processes," she retorted quickly, grabbing the glass of wine she'd left half finished at lunch and downing the remainder of the alcohol in a single gulp.

"He says that you're in love with me. I think he might be on to something," Derek informed her conversationally.

Choking, Penelope sputtered as she spewed wine everywhere before turning wide, shocked eyes on her current intruder.

"Breathe, woman!" Derek ordered, sprinting across the room to her side and eyeing her worriedly while she caught her breath again. Wrapping an arm around her arm, he turned her toward him. "Look at me and say something," he urged, his mocha colored eyes soft on her pale face.

"Dave Rossi is a dead man," she managed to wheeze as her best friend gently wiped the wine droplets from her chin with a towel. "When I'm done with him, you'll be lucky to find one of his toes to identify the body!"

She never failed to surprise him. He'd put it all on the line…pretty much dropped his testicles on the table for her to crush…and instead of dealing with him, she was focusing her energy on death by slow amputation for their colleague. "Okay, that's it," he said as he shoved a couple of more towels under his armpit, taking her hand and dragging her toward the terrace doors.

"Whoa, soldier!" Penelope growled, trying to dig in her heels as he shoved open the doors and pushed her out into the balmy afternoon. "What are you doing?"

"We're going for a walk on the beach and talk about this, and if you try to run from me _this_ time, I'm gonna save myself the trouble of following you and drown you in the ocean," Derek returned grouchily, his fingers tightening on her wrist as he stomped down the steps leading to the white sand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sex on the Beach**

**Chapter Seven**

"I'm in a nightgown and my robe," she complained, following more docilely behind him now as her eyes stared at the tense set of male shoulders in front of her.

"I'm in a pink speedo," Derek retorted with no small amount of bitterness, impatiently tugging off his towel and throwing it on the ground as they continued walking. "Who got the better end of the deal?"

Checking out his toned ass flexing in front of her with every long step he took, she couldn't help her impish smile. "Definitely me, I think." She giggled, a sense of euphoria starting to swell inside. "You're definitely making your own kind of fashion statement there, Stud," she snickered.

"Don't start with me, Sweetness," Derek growled under his breath, pulling her against his side as his eyes scoured the beach for a suitable place to talk. "I wasn't exactly worried about packing when I finally figured out where you'd gone. I grabbed these at the airport." He grimaced as he tugged the lycra band at his waist. "Not much of a selection, let me tell ya," he muttered, finally choosing a spot shaded by a couple of trees and spreading out the towels on the ground. "Don't wanna get sand in our naughty spots." He grinned wolfishly, pulling her none-too-gently down beside him.

"_My _naughty places are safe," Penelope assured him stiffly. "Especially since I don't plan on unwrapping them."

"We'll see," Morgan replied with a dismissive shrug.

A heavy silence descended between them as she sat down and folded her legs beneath her, staring out over the bluish-green water. Focusing on a speedboat in the distance, she watched it zig zag through the waves, spinning random patterns in the clear water.

"Mama? C'mon, baby, you know we've gotta talk about this," Derek prompted her, his deep voice low and melodic. After mostly complete silence the last few days, hearing his velvety baritone was like a soothing balm, even if his question did cause her heart to do somersaults in her chest.

"Listen," Penelope began with husky hesitance, her fingers nervously folding the edge of the towel as her legs curled closer in a reflexive gesture of self-protection. "I'm not sure what Agent Rossi said exactly…"

"Just answer the question, Sweetness. Was I the reason you departed to this impromptu island paradise?"

Lying to him was impossible. First, she wasn't good at it. Second, he'd see right through it. Third, he was her rock…her safe place. Fibbing to him would violate the sanctity of the best relationship she'd ever had. Jeopardizing that wasn't a risk she was prepared to take even now…when she could lose him because of her honesty. Swallowing, her tongue darted out to wet her lips. "Partially," she confessed hoarsely.

There! It was out. She'd said it. Hazarding a quick look at his face, she found him strangely impassive, which was a rarity. Derek's eyes always held the answers to her questions.

Staring at the ocean, he blinked slowly. "Penelope, was Dave right? Are you in love with me?"

"Why are you doing this, Handsome? No matter how I answer that question, things are gonna change. Why ruin what we have together?" she asked weakly. In spite of the warm sunshine and beautiful weather around her, dread and fear wrapped tightly around her heart as she waited for his answer.

"For such a bright, happy person, you certainly assume the worst," Derek said with a sigh, shaking his head. "And you still haven't answered the question," he pointed out, stretching out beside her and propping his chin against his hand as he stared at her.

The grains of sand suddenly drew her attention. "You already know that I love you," Penelope offered softly, completely unable to meet his gaze.

Reaching out a large hand, he settled his palm over her knee and squeezed gently. "Don't be evasive and stop hiding from questions. This is me here, Princess. I know you inside and out. I _know_ you love me. I want to know if you're _in_ love with me and do us both a favor. Don't pretend that there isn't a difference between the two. Don't play the semantics game with me. We both know that there's a huge chasm between the two. Now which one is it for us?"

Talk about being put on the spot…thrown under the bus, she thought irritably. Who the heck was he to ask her these questions when he hadn't offered her anything in return? She was supposed to bear her heart to him when he hadn't yet even given her the tiniest inkling to his own thoughts? She was supposed to willingly take a dive and go into freefall? Her Aunt Fanny!

"Maybe you ought to tell me how you feel first?" she snapped, wrinkling her nose as she narrowed her eyes. "Or did you just expect that I'd be willing to take this leap of faith with nothing in return?"

Astonished, Derek's jaw dropped for a moment before he moved with cat-like grace, cupping her cheek and pulling her lips toward his. Nipping her lower lip gently to pull the gasp he needed from her, he claimed the interior of her mouth aggressively, spearing his tongue inside like a heat seeking missile to stroke hers.

If he was completely honest with himself, his mission had been a double-edged one. He wanted to give her the answers she wanted, but first, he had to know, beyond a doubt, that the chemistry he'd always felt on his behalf was returned by her. He wasn't disappointed.

Like a moth drawn to the open flame, her tongue sought his, swirling and twirling, dancing with his in a fiery samba. Her hand gripped his neck and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss, slanting his mouth across hers possessively. Pressing her backward on the towels, her legs slipped down to the sand as he moved forward and balanced on his elbows on either side of her. Exploring the warm wet heat of her mouth, he felt her breasts pebble against his chest, the hard points scraping erotically against his skin.

"Does this answer your question, Baby Girl?" he asked as he lifted his lips a fraction of an inch, his warm breath mingling with hers.


	8. Chapter 8

******Now, for those of you that don't enjoy a good steamy scene, the story is over after this chapter. For those that ****DO, ****please travel on over to either The Writer's Coffee Shop or Fractured-Reality. Com for the remainder of the story. It'll be published in the next day or so. Links to both sites can be found in my profile.******

* * *

**Sex on the Beach**

**Chapter 8**

"Der- Mmmmm." Penelope hummed when he covered her lips again and short circuited her ability to think. He was, without question, the best thing she'd ever tasted. Utterly decadent without the calories. She could definitely grow accustomed to this kind of diet. Running her hands over his back, she felt the tense ligaments leap beneath her fingertips as his tongue swept against hers, coaxing her to respond in kind. Moaning deeply as his hips rocked against hers, she felt the swell of his erection probing her through the thin satin of her gown and a glimmer of reason shined over her clouded mind.

Finally managing to find the strength to twist her lips from his, she panted heavily and struggled to catch her breath while his lips simply found a new target. Groaning with delight as his teeth scraped the side of her throat, she clutched his shoulders. "D…derek!" she gasped. "We need to talk."

Chuckling against her neck, his tongue found a spot behind her ear that pulled a simultaneous whimper and shudder from her. "So talk, Sweetness," he muttered, teasing her delicate earlobe with his teeth. "I can explore and listen at the same time. But, for the record, I'm saying this first. I'm very much _in_ love with you. And this little experiment of mine just proved to me that you and I are compatible in _every_ conceivable way," he added, flexing his hips against her soft body for emphasis.

Kissing him harder, she arched her hips against his and tried to prolong the delicious contact. His arousal lay heavy against her abdomen as he finally lifted his head to stare into her dazed eyes.

"Don't go speechless on me now, Mama. Not when it's just getting good," Derek teased, swiveling his hips and watching her pupils dilate. "Tell me how you feel," he challenged with a husky whisper. His eyes dared her to deny what was between them.

"Overheated," Penelope answered breathlessly.

"Believe me, baby," Derek said with a sexy smile. "I've got just the hose to put out the fire," he promised, rocking his hips against her softness again to accentuate the message.

Rolling her eyes, Penelope pushed hard on his muscled shoulders and squealed as Derek's arms encircled her and rolled them suddenly. Now, lying on top of him, her legs trapped between his strong thighs, she stared down at him. Relaxing against him as his hands slid up and down her back, she sighed and shook her head. "You really know how to make a statement, my chocolate love bug."

"Thank you very much," Morgan returned with a grin. "Now might be a good time to make one of your own, don't you think?"

"You already know that I'm in love with you," Penelope whispered, stroking his chiseled jaw with one finger as she blinked down at him. "I think I've been in love with you since the day we met and you called me the tech girl."

"I learned quick enough that you were gonna be important to me." Derek grinned, lifting his head to kiss her lips. "I was just a little slow to realize _how_ important. When I came into work yesterday and you were just _gone_, I gained a perspective I'd never let myself look at….life _without _you."

"You've never been alone long, Stud," she snorted, glaring at him. "In fact, as I remember, you were supposed to have a date _tonight_."

"Filler, Baby Girl. Those chicks were just filler. I'm with the girl I was always meant to be with right now. Those other women…they were just fillin' time for me. _None_ of them could ever touch my heart. You had that all along."

Blinking back tears, Penelope's lips trembled. "Do you mean that?" she whispered.

Cupping her cheeks in his hands, Derek forced her to look at him. "When have I _ever_ lied to you, Sweetness?"

"Never," Penelope replied as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Then why would you question that now?" Derek asked gently, swiping his thumb against her kiss swollen lower lip.

Pushing away from him, Penelope tried to roll over, but Derek's hands on her hips stopped her. Now straddling him, she held her arms up helplessly. "Look at me, Derek! Really, look! Do I look like the kind of woman you usually take home from a bar? The kind of girl you ask out for dates?"

Derek tightened his hands on her hips when she would have stood, keeping her still as he lifted into a sitting position. Now nose to nose, he met her confused gaze with eyes darkening with anger. "You aren't like any other woman in the world, Penelope. You're _my _woman. I'm not sure what you're saying, but I'm pretty sure it's gonna piss me off," he warned, his eyes narrowing.

"Don't play dumb," Penelope begged, growing embarrassed as she tried to close her robe around her. "I'm not exactly a size four, D! I'm…."

"Perfect!" Derek interrupted sharply. "Every single part of you, baby. You're gorgeous. Do you know how rare it is for a guy to find a woman…_his_ woman…beautiful inside _and_ out? How the hell can you think that you aren't attractive? Why the hell can't you see what I see?"

"Look, I know my strengths. I'm a killer hacker with a good personality, but…"

Grabbing one of her fluttering hands, he pressed it to his neon pink groin. "You feel that?" he asked huskily.

Gulping, Penelope nodded, unable to form words.

"That's what you do to me, Baby Girl," Derek whispered against her cheek, pressing butterfly kisses to her skin. "That's the power you have over me, Penelope. I'm so hard I could pound a hole in a brick wall right now. You're my beautiful, sexy, sensual siren. Ask me when the last time I had sex with a woman was," he ordered her softly.

Shaking her head, Penelope tried to withdraw her hand. "I don't wanna know, Derek." It killed her to think of him with another woman.

"Do it anyway," Derek urged, tightening his hand around hers and pressing it against him. He wasn't trying to be cruel, but he had to find a way to make her understand that this wasn't a spur of the moment confession. He had to make her see how much he'd loved her.

"Fine," Pen conceded, closing her eyes as his manhood flexed against the hand Derek held cupped around him. "When?"

"The day you told Lynch to take a hike," Derek replied deeply, never blinking as he stared at her beautiful face.

Opening her eyes in surprise, Penelope met his eyes. "That was eight months ago," she breathed.

"Yeah." Derek smirked. "Believe me, I know," he continued ruefully. "I thought I had a fucking medical condition until I realized I had no trouble getting hard when I was within three feet of you, Baby."

"So…to be clear, you're saying…."

"I'm saying that you have the magic touch, woman. You warm my heart _and_ send my libido into the stratosphere. Only you do that to me, Penelope. Only you. So, if you think I'm leaving Island Paradise without being served a little sex on the beach, you're crazy." He grinned, sliding his hands down her body to cup her ass in his hands.

Penelope giggled, shifting on top of his lap and pulling a groan from his lips. "You really thought you had erectile problems."

"Yeah," he grunted, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against him while the other pushed her robe off her shoulders and down her arms. "Then, you bent over. I was instantly cured."

Giggling at the image of her poor Thunder God suitably hysterical at his lack of a working appendage and his alternate relief when the situation started looking up, she buried her face in his neck and the chuckles turned to full fledged belly laughs.

"You know, if I didn't love you more than anything on Earth, I might choose to punish you for finding my situation hysterical," Derek grumbled, curving his hands around the globes of her ass and pulling her closer.

"Hmmmm," Penelope hummed, snuggling closer, "I might like the way you punish me, Love Bug. Weren't you saying something about sex on the beach…."

* * *

******Now, for those of you that don't enjoy a good steamy scene, the story is over. For those that ****DO, ****please travel on over to either The Writer's Coffee Shop or Fractured-Reality. Com for the remainder of the story. It'll be published in the next day or so. Links to both sites can be found in my profile.******


End file.
